


黄芪

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121





	黄芪

1.

“论混蛋程度，李振洋排第二，我绝对不去跟他争第一。”

 

2.

“岳明辉去干别人的时候怎么喘的我不知道，我当然不想知道，我知道这个干什么，还不是给我自己添堵。但他被我干的时候，啧，反正要是在这之前要我想象他那个样子，我是不敢想的。”

 

3．

“李振洋混蛋就混蛋在哪呢，他这人不跟你讲道理，非跟你讲大道理，歪道理，讲不动就上手，手他妈哪儿都摸。北京冬天多他妈冷啊，我说室外，那个妖风，能把我从望京吹到丰台。举个例子吧，宿舍离舞室远着呢，要骑小黄车，分分钟给你吹漂移，蓝色大风预警吧，一天天的，还不下雪，干冷，多没意思。我们不是每天穿成个炮塔出门吗，说真的，穿成炮塔好歹不冷，想当年我在南京，那个冻到骨头都痛。风大吧，不好骑车，那只能走呗，一个个炮塔排着队的在大街上顶风吃沙。”

“为什么不打车？”

“穷啊。”

“我继续说，后来我俩不是搞上了吗，就是，怎么说，睡了，对，我俩睡了。俩邻床炮友怎么只能搞一次你说对不对，一天天又闭关又瞎忙的，哪有时间出去瞎浪，再说了，外头不安全，怎么放开搞。李振洋还乐滋滋地说那我俩房间就是一小淫窝，专趁着只有我俩的时候开张。小弟留公司补习，凡子溜去上网，我怎么知道博文又去哪了，当时我是在客厅，盘腿坐在地上看书，李振洋说他要在里头睡觉，翻书声太吵了就把我赶出来。不早习惯了吗，于是我就出来，看了十几页吧，李振洋从屋子里爬出来，也不是双手双脚那种啊，多不雅观，总之，特像一种软绵绵的猫科动物，伸着脊背爬出来，长长一条白色的人，扑腾摔我身上，两条胳膊把我抱着了。我说你干啥啊，他说他的小兄弟在睡觉的时候给压肿了，让我揉揉。我呸，春梦就春梦吧，你这纸片儿样子还压肿，之前谁在厕所说自己金刚不坏的鸡巴还能再战三百回合。厕所那件事我留着一会儿说，我先讲这人在这场有多无赖。前天晚上我俩折腾的不行，不是趁着周末放假就多来了几次，有些忍不住，外头睡着两个弟弟，他捂着我的嘴巴干我，操他妈的，干大半宿我屁股还疼呢。我说行吧你先起开，揉就揉，我把手伸他内裤里抓着那玩意儿，他又发神经，笑眯眯地看着我。”

“你知道他说啥吗，老岳，用嘴揉呗，我操，真的要把那娇滴滴的嗓子录下来。”

“就说他是不是无赖？”

“我这上上下下的哪儿没搞过他？”

 

4.

“他上上下下的哪儿没被我搞过？”

“别看岳明辉老叨叨你怎么又要干我屁眼儿，得，不知道的以为他那人被我压榨的多厉害。哇噻岳明辉在床上，不，别说在床上了，换哪儿他不能和我来一发。真憋不住，我俩最疯的时候，拿衣服遮住了摄像头开干，没清洗过自然不太方便，但不进去也能搞一搞对吧。岳明辉大腿内侧的肉，那叫一个软啊，他大腿又细又直吧，但两腿间那个地方，绝了，跟果冻一样弹。说好只能蹭蹭不进去啊，妈的，就试试把岳明辉困在压腿杆那地儿，拍着他屁股让他夹紧点儿，他一边儿骂我小王八蛋一边夹紧他的腿。他先被我弄射了一次，摩擦运动不能没有润滑剂对不对，上次搞得有点狠，他最嫩的难得那点儿皮都被我操磨破了，老司机，精液又多又浊，腥得不得了，他那点儿破地方被我抹得狼狈，最后还是求着我搞他，用我的胯骨去撞他的屁股蛋儿，撞爽了他什么都听我的，让喊哥哥就喊哥哥，多听话。”

“我跟他以前的一些朋友是认识的，北京就这么小，六人定律知道吗。也不是我故意找，阴差阳错自己碰上来了。岳明辉这人挺神奇，他那些朋友也挺神奇。我们在饭局上偶然碰到头的，一聊，哟，怎么都认识岳明辉。我不老早对他有点心思吗，就问了点旧的事情，他朋友眼里的岳明辉和我眼里的差不多，还凑活，表里一样虚伪吧。但有一点我俩的信息出现偏差，他不知道岳明辉跑去当练习生，那个人挠着脑袋问我，哎，月月不是还在国企上班的吗。我当时听懵了，我说你刚刚讲的啥，哪个岳，他说是月亮的月，大学同学都这么叫他。他还说他爸妈和岳明辉他爸妈前不久吃过饭呢，还问岳明辉现在有没有女朋友，之前有两任是带回过家的，但有段时间了，说跟前一任分手了就一直空窗。他那个老朋友也问我，还说岳明辉不厚道了这一回，以前有没有都会跟哥们儿唠。我好奇心上来，拐弯抹角地问他岳明辉前女友的事情，老岳偶尔也讲，但也只是提一提无关痛痒的。这得怪我啊，我就八个卦。他老同学说了一些，和我们那些搞对象会做的蠢事没啥区别。我隐隐好奇这人干女人的样子，他朋友估计也想听出来我究竟在干什么，打着哈哈就把问题会给我了。时至今日，他和他前女友搞的场面，真全靠我脑补。

“我再好奇也没用，谁跟处男搞啊，我不跟，他也不跟。可惜在某方面他真是个处男，我那会儿扣着他俩手臂，像镣铐一样把他拷在床头，先咬他下巴，把他的下巴骨头都弄得湿漉漉了，他没辙，身体发烫发软，随便我怎么搞。我趁着这时候，不信就去看他眼睛，也是湿漉漉的，像迷路的小鹿，要什么防备都没有，我问他你之前和男人搞过吗，他傻乎乎点了头，我说啥时候，他说前天，我火气一上来，恨不得掐青他的腰窝，我说你和谁，我前天不是和你在一起吗，怎么了，跑哪儿跟人旱厕做野爱了，他又傻乎乎地看着我，是你，他说。”

“我看他这时候说出来的话是直接被精虫吐出来的。”

“得了，前天的我和今天的我都不算一个男人。我对他吼，你再不说实话我就下床了，你今天硬起来的鸡巴你自己解决。他拉着我的手腕不让我走，洋洋哥哥，他粘腻的声音让我浑身发毛，也就求人的时候才愿意服软，他说他真没和别的男人搞过，我只和你。“

“能怎么着，着了他的道儿呗。”

“论无耻，评评理，谁过分。”

 

5.

“大冬天把冰块似的手伸进人裤裆里摸鸡巴，摸得人阳痿又去摸屁股蛋，摸了还捏，捏完了也不撤回不撒手，谁无耻。”

“我要控诉，我一定要控诉。我们那会儿公司的洗手间是不装暖气，别看有暖气片，摆设，根本就是摆设，跟冰窟窿一样，你见谁上厕所还要裹大棉袄的，也就坤音。我当时练废了就想在厕所小隔间里自己发会儿呆，那儿有通风的扇子，公司里憋不住又不想出去顶着风抽烟的统统躲厕所。门还没关好呢，李振洋一只手扒拉开门缝，我当然知道这傻逼又要干什么。”

“干什么？干我啊还干什么，不然呢，真让人屁股痛。”

“我说我发愁呢，你瞎挤进来干嘛呀这是，他说老岳我手冷，我说你手冷就手冷，把手塞我裤裆里干啥，他跟傻逼一样嘿嘿笑，你这里烫，我暖暖手。放你妈狗屁，我要推他出去，他不肯，我俩咣当一下摔马桶上了，还好马桶盖子是关上的。外头听到这动静，呼啦啦跑进来一堆人，我们老板高声问怎么了，我把李振洋掐得直皱巴脸，他当然不能开口，我负责说话，我一边儿掐着李振洋脸上那皮，一边冲外头喊，没事儿，是我，刚脚滑了摔着了，没事儿没事儿。我数着脚步声，等进来的人一个个出去了，我才松开他的脸，他的脸颊已经被我掐红了俩手指印，活该。他被放了，自由了，反过来压着我，还咬我脖子，我恨不得杀了他，我说你干啥呢，真不怕被人知道我俩都玩完我告诉你。”

6.

“我憋笑憋的賊厉害那一次，真的，我大概是全天下最快乐也最傻逼那一贼，得看看岳明辉那个吃瘪的样子，他吃瘪太多次了，哪次有办法，手一摊不得随我去啦，我怎么惹他，他要怎么搞我，随便，惹他我也乐意。但厕所那一回太搞笑了，他裤裆我膝盖正顶着呢，有没有肿，怎么硬的，我早早摸得一清二楚，他脸上是凶，要杀了我的那一种凶，我不再啃他骨头，反去亲他的嘴巴，死了一样磨着嘴唇，都憋气，谁先弄出声音谁输。”

“刚刚他们不是出去吗，我还听到有人在问，哎，那李振洋去哪了。”

“李振洋没去哪，李振洋跑来操岳明辉了。”

“逗死了。”

“我俩就是这样，总是陷入那种，突然陷入啊，唔，怎么说，游戏吧。对着干，看谁把谁拉下来的更惨，这次我摔惨了下次就必须得报仇，睚眦必报，要报仇。他控诉我在厕所堵他，那他之前呢，那么多次我们怎么算。我说我们就算互相亏欠吧，他又扯我的脸，亏欠个屁啊，他说，都是你欠我的。”

“我究竟怎么着他了我就问问？”

“得，他也不给我结果。那成，他岳明辉走他的阳关道我李振洋跨我的独木桥，有几次我气得不行，他说我脾气怪，呸，我看他才是真的脾气怪。我揍他，我说咱俩拆伙，他恨不得一口口水啐我脸上，吼我，我俩才没在一起呢。这问题我和他争过，他的意思是，咱俩谁也别限制谁对不对，做偶像是有点老了，起码咱做人也年轻，别拘束呀。我拘束你妈，我对他说，我现在冲大街上随便找一个人去做了，我看你难受不难受。”

“我老早就知道这个人憋着，他是笑嘻嘻地说那你去吧，我放开他，自己跟生锈的铁块似的，嘎拉嘎啦着关节站起来，我说好，岳明辉，那你等着。”

“然后我俩三天没说话。”

“那应该是我跟他吵架吵的最长的一次。”

 

7.

“之前不是说了吗，我跟他之间出了什么事情，谁都看不出来，真的，谁都看不出来，就像我俩好上，全世界都以为我跟他只是哥俩好，所以才大胆嘛，公司那些小角落，没摄像头的，有摄像头也不妨碍我俩搅和在一起啊。这可能真有什么叛逆的因子，越不能反而越是要。所以才作，才疯。有几回，是哪一天，我想想，我俩差一点被小弟知道了。李英超这小孩子的眼睛究竟是啥做的，也不知道他是在搞谁的脾气，我自然没法跟他说重话，他不是都管我喊妈了，真要把我喊酥，我没辙，李振洋先坐不住。他这个人也好笑，嘴巴上说着不在意真不在意的人是他，火苗一被吹旺了，第一个跳起来瞎叫的肯定也是他。他找李英超谈了什么我不知道，那几天小李英超看谁眼神都怪，后来也能理解了。”

“只是李振洋心情不大好，找他说话也不爱搭理，可毕竟是李振洋嘛，硬不下来心，多撩撩就化了。我也去找小李英超谈了谈，谈不了多久他就嚷嚷着要去做别的事情，跑开一半儿又回头冲我眨眼睛，弄得地下党接头谁不懂似的，哎，这小孩儿，还真是。”

“我跟他的事情永远没法跟全天下人说，我俩也没准备跟这世界坦白。谁都有不肯和解的东西，我把这些和李振洋归为一类，我估计他也是。做爱的时候谁都想当疯子，净在角落里撕扯，没意思，可也只能这样没意思。李振洋偶尔还惊奇我怎么转了性呢，外头起劲儿要人叫爸爸，回床上，他让我叫爸爸我就叫，让我喊哥哥我也喊。我寻思这不就情趣吗，现代成年人谁没有，我就当委屈了自个儿助助我俩的兴，就当玩儿嘛。”

“李振洋其实挺不乐意我把我们俩的事情叫玩儿，可轮到他来描摹这段关系呢，他也会说玩儿。闹呗，团里最大的两个啊，可能就我跟他闹。小弟心思沉，又离我俩都近，他跟李振洋的关系可能都比李振洋跟我的关系都要近，不是说那种身体上的啊，别给李英超身上牵这个，就是吧，我知道这几年就是李振洋主要地看着他，有感情在。每个人之间都有感情，只是这每一个人的感情都要作特殊，没谁是典型，知道吧，真没有谁和谁能抓出来做点型。”

“活着谁不苦啊，这毕竟不人道。”

 

8.

“出道呗。”

“好歹是出了道。一切照常，一切也不一样，出道前一天晚上我都胃拧成一股绳，睡不着，就给老岳发微信，我肯定他这个人也睡不着。”

“失眠是老毛病，我跟岳明辉都是常客，多少褪黑素啊。有时候也是真不想睡，干脆药也不提前吃，我跟他其实已经不睡一间房了，我受不了跟别人睡觉，那几个月跟岳明辉真是极限了，做做爱可以，睡觉就算了。睡不着，微信成了习惯，看完别的有的没的，我就胡乱给他发消息，跟嘘寒问暖完全无关。我开黄腔还能笑一笑他在床上的样子，他发回一个茄子的表情包，斗图呗然后，什么体位性向生殖器啊，从最简单的肉体之欲望，再到别的，反正绝对不谈正事儿。”

“老岳有什么正事儿？”

“问对人了，我可太知道了。”

“但我不会告诉任何人。”

 

9.

“我们真不能算典型情侣，或者情侣。我们会上床，会瞎聊天，啥都聊，可能我们都能感受彼此，所以都懒得要走到对方心里去。”

“这种情况还是挺耐人寻味的。”

“最近不是搞团建吗，我们去海边，弄着弄着自动分了组，玩嘛，李振洋离不了我，他那些钻笼子搞拐骗的活儿，还不是要靠我，逗哏捧哏知道吗，我有时候也觉得，我在跟他搭戏。这年头谁戏不多，反正是挺好笑的，真的。在海边我们賊好笑，躲着粉丝去的，碟中谍套中套，好不容易甩开，这下怎么出糗无所谓，没人看到。海风海水糊弄我们一身，沙子也把衣服弄脏了，日落涨潮，我说我玩累了，站一会儿吧，他也不回答我，撑着腰瞎叫，他反正一直是这个样子的。早习惯了。我看着天边那粉红色和金色的交接，发呆吧，不一会儿，卷起的裤腿变重，我一低头，那海浪漫到我膝盖骨，我拉着李振洋，拔腿就跑。”

“跑着跑着这人嘴巴又开始飞，他说老岳你知道这叫啥吗，我翻白眼，不废话吗，潮起潮落的你不知道这叫啥？”

“他说这都是月亮惹的祸，我脚下一个趔趄，踩碎一枚贝壳，摔在海水和沙子里，嘴巴也不小心蹭到几口，咸到发苦。他扶我的时候我才发现自己站不直，他帮我看膝盖，肿得老高。”

“最后能怎么办，他让我选，打横公主抱还是哥哥宽厚的肩膀背你回去，我说算了吧，好意心领了，要不你做个李拐杖，这次我柱着你走。”

“哪能走啊，还不是连沙带泥地在潮水即将漫过的地方蹦，我差点又摔，还拉着他差点摔，他真怕了，最后背着我回去的。”

“真有点丢脸，他们那帮瞎起哄的，非要李振洋看着我，只能他看着，大家瞬间轻松一大半。”

 

10.

“我啥都不怕他做，真的，他哭也好闹也好，随便，我是希望他自在些，活得像个人样，虽然我们现在的职业真不能让我们活成个人样。做个端端正正的人，活在这世上，用他的话来说，不容易。我只希望他别犯愁，他一犯愁我就怕，拿冰水浇脖子，彻夜不归，我都算不上真害怕。我最害怕的，看他的眼睛，我能看出来一些我熟悉的，但我也一点都不期待的东西，那时候我真的害怕。”

“而这种眼神，我最近是见的越来越多了。”

“关于岳明辉，别人能知道多少，我能知道多少，他自己又能知道多少。”

“他就是，能活得不明白但是也不晕乎，非得既不明白又晕乎，谁要他自己选的呢。现在也是一样，是输还是赢，他是这种选手，一边跑步，一边憧憬尽头。”

“我也跟他一起凑活吧。”

 


End file.
